Never Let You Go
by Liza Taylor
Summary: It's been 3 years since they've seen each other. So much has happened since then. Touko returns to the place of their final meeting in a hope to see him again... ONE-SHOT NXTouko


**It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction. A couple of years I think. After watching the scene from Black 2 after beating N, I knew I had to write this as a NXTouko fan. This does not mean I'm getting back into the world of fanfiction, I just wanted to write this one-shot. Well that's enough from me. Enjoy. **

It hasn't changed.

Well the walls were crumbled and parts of the path had been destroyed and the huge opening in the wall was now gone but Touko could sense the power in the room. The memories it held. She looked down at the rock floor. How long has it been since she's last been here? Three years now?

A small sad smile formed on her lips. Three years ago, she had fought for everything she believed in in this room. She looked up at the huge white dragon Pokemon that stood next to her. Its eyes were looking around like it remembered this place as well. Of course it did. "This is where we met Reshiram," she whispered as she lifted a hand to pat the dragon's flank.

She could still remember that fight whenever she closed her eyes. It was hard, everything had been hard. She had been involved in a struggle between what was good for Pokemon and what wasn't. These past three years had been spent learning about that idea. She learned a lot from the dragon Pokemon by her side and seen so many things in the world. So many things and sights that she would never have believed if she had not seen them herself.

Of course there was one thing that she had not seen on that journey. She bit her lip. When she had returned to her hometown, Bianca and Cheren had been waiting. They told her of the incident that happened a year ago. The revival of Team Plasma and how a courageous girl had risen to the challenge to defeat them. And how _he_ had come as well.

"If only I knew…" she whispered sadly. Reshiram had been antsy a year ago for about a month. She was too far away from Unova though. By the time they were on the way the feeling was gone so Touko did not see the point in going back. She regretted it now though. Why didn't she go back? Why didn't she just listen to her heart and come back here?

"Idiot. You were so close," she whispered to herself.

Reshiram growled and stretched its wings. Touko turned to the huge beast and shook her head. "Sorry Reshiram. I know this is a bit boring and all. Just give me another minute alright? We'll get going on our way then."

She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the huge pile of rocks in the back of the room. After checking to make sure the ground wouldn't crumble under her, she crouched in front of it and put her hand on the rock. Her eyes hurt. Her heart hurt. Everything hurt. She was so close. She had been so close to seeing _him_ again.

Her vision blurred and she rubbed her eyes. Stupid. This was nothing to cry about. It wasn't like she was never going to see him. Their paths would cross again. But why did it feel like that was never going to happen? No matter what it seems like they were missing each other again and again.

"Why did you say farewell in that happy tone?" she murmured. Idiot. She was a huge idiot. She was going with the assumption that he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. He probably never wanted to see her again. Maybe that was it. She rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. Yes. It was better this way. She could look to the future now. She still had so much to learn from Reshiram.

She turned and walked over to the huge dragon Pokemon. "We're done here now Reshiram. Let's go."

Reshiram growled and shook its head.

"Reshiram?"

Reshiram turned to look at the entrance of the stone room and growled.

"What do you mean by wait? Reshiram what is…"

Touko trailed off as she heard the sound of approached footsteps.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" came a voice from the hallway.

A girl's voice?

Touko blinked. What was going on? Why was there a girl here? She looked over at Reshiram but the dragon Pokemon was ignoring her. No, it had extended a wing out as a way to tell her to not go anywhere.

"Alright Mei but I don't understand why."

Touko's eyes widen. That voice. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"I don't know but Zekrom told me it is important for you to be here and now so hurry up and get in there!"

Touko bit her lip. Mei? Wasn't that the name of the girl that defeated Team Plasma a year ago? What was she doing with _him_?

"Reshiram….what did you do?"

The dragon looked down at her with an obvious smug expression on his face.

"Reshiram…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of green hair. She bit her lip as he stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Next to him was a short girl with huge hair buns on either side of her head. She stared at Touko in surprise and then her expression changed to one of understanding when her eyes set on the white dragon and she backed up a few steps until she was out of sight.

Touko opened her mouth but only choked sounds would come out. What…what could she say? She wasn't expecting this! Not like this, she was expecting this! She felt something push against her back. Reshiram had used a wing to push her forward.

"Touko."

Touko did not know what happened but less than a moment later she could feel his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Touko. I…I've been looking for you." He was holding her tight like he was afraid she was going to vanish and his head was buried in her shoulder.

"I've been looking for you," she whispered. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. "When I found out you were here a year ago, you were here and I wasn't…I thought…I thought I missed my chance to see you again…"

N released her and looked down at her face. "You're…crying."

"I am?" Touko forced a small laugh and rubbed her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. "Sorry. I'm going to get your shirt wet." She lifted her arms and rested them on his chest to push him away but he grabbed them and held them tight in his own.

"I don't mind," he whispered softly.

She could no longer hold it in. She buried her face in his shirt as the tears flowed freely out of her eyes. "I missed you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Touko, you don't know how much I missed you. How much I wanted to say thank you for all that you've done for me. I never thought from our first meeting in Accumula Town that all of this would happen… I…"

Touko lifted her head and her eyes widen to see he was crying as well. "N…" she whispered as she lifted a hand to wipe his tears. She paused wither her hand on his face and a small smile crossed her face as she raised herself on her tippy toes and lightly planted a kiss on his lips.

Heat rose to her face as she returned herself to her regular height and she looked to the side. "Uh, sorry," she whispered. Maybe that was a bit forceful? They had just reunited after all and well, N was different than other people. Maybe he would take it the wrong way? She shut her eyes tight. What an idiot she was!

She felt something under her chin and her head was tilted up slightly. She felt warmth on her lips and she opened her eyes in surprise to see N really close to her face. He pulled away from her and hugged her tight again.

"I was worried that you didn't feel the same way…" he whispered. "I learned a lot in the two years I was with Zekrom. I would not have understood that three years ago but that means you like me right?"

"Yeah," Touko said softly. "I do." She smiled up at him with a glint of mischievous in her eyes. "And I think you like me too if I had to guess?"

N released her from the hug but his hand went down to hers and held it tight. "I…I don't know if I would be good at this kind of thing but..." He scratched the back of his head and looked down meekly.

Touko giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Remembering the girl, she turned to the path to the hallway. "Thank you!" she called.

The girl, Mei, walked into view and smiled. "No problem!" she gave Touko a thumbs up. "I want to learn a lot from you but I think that can wait for now. Good luck you two love birds!"

Touko felt heat rise to her face but Mei had already run off.

"Mei was always a funny girl," N said with a small laugh.

Touko shook her head. Usually she would have taken offense to that but not today. Not after this happened. "I think…I think we should go and get out of here. " She smiled up at him. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Right. And this time, I won't leave you." N promised.

"I'm keeping you to that." Touko tightened her grip on his hand. No matter what happened, this time, she would not let him go.


End file.
